speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
H. G. Wells
About the Author Genre / Sub Genres Biography H. G. Wells was a prolific writer of both fiction and non-fiction. His writing career spanned more than sixty years, and his early science fiction novels earned him the title (along with Jules Verne and Hugo Gernsback) of "The Father of Science Fiction"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H._G._Wells Novels When the Sleeper Wakes was reprinted in the first issue of Amazing Stories Quarterly in early 1928, under a cover by Frank R. Paul Wells's works were reprinted in American science fiction magazines as late as the 1950s Science Fiction Works * The Time Machine (1895). Fragments from the serial form in The New Review which were generally excluded in the book version can be found in the anthology edited by Philmus, 1975, as can the untitled version published in seven instalments in the National Observer 17 March – 23 June 1984. * The Island of Doctor Moreau (1896) * The Invisible Man (1897) * The War of the Worlds (1898) * The First Men in the Moon (1901) * The Food of the Gods and How It Came to Earth (1904) * In the Days of the Comet (1906) * The War in the Air (1908) * The World Set Free (1914) * The Shape of Things to Come (1933) * Star Begotten (1937) Fantasy * The Wonderful Visit (1895) - Contemporary Fantasy before the sub-genre was recognized. * The Sea Lady (1902) - Fairy tale style Utopian * A Modern Utopia (1905) - alternate history * Men Like Gods (1923) * The Dream (1924) * The Holy Terror (1939) Dystopian * When the Sleeper Wakes (1899) * The Sleeper Awakes (1910) – revised edition of When the Sleeper Wakes (1899) Non Speculative Fiction (some of the titles in this list may belong in a Speculative category, if you see an error, please leave a comment below) * Love and Mr Lewisham (1900) * Kipps (1905) * The Wheels of Chance (1896) * Tono-Bungay (1909) * Ann Veronica (1909) * The History of Mr Polly (1910) * The New Machiavelli (1911) * Marriage (1912) * The Passionate Friends (1913) * The Wife of Sir Isaac Harman (1914) * Bealby: A Holiday (1915) * Boon (1915) (as Reginald Bliss) * The Research Magnificent (1915) * Mr Britling Sees It Through (1916) * The Soul of a Bishop (1917) * Joan and Peter: The Story of an Education (1918) * The Undying Fire (1919) * The Secret Places of the Heart (1922) * Christina Alberta's Father (1925) * The World of William Clissold (1926) * Meanwhile (1927) * Mr. Blettsworthy on Rampole Island (1928) * The Autocracy of Mr. Parham (1930) * The Bulpington of Blup (1932) * The Croquet Player (1936) * Brynhild (1937) * The Camford Visitation (1937) * Apropos of Dolores (1938) * The Brothers (1938) * Babes in the Darkling Wood (1940) * All Aboard for Ararat (1940) * You Can't Be Too Careful (1941) For a Complete Bibliography see Wikipedia Amazing_stories_quarterly2.jpg|Amazing Stores Quarterly wells reprint1.jpg|HG Wells Reprint in the '50's References Category:Sci Fi Authors Category:Fantasy Authors